Matchmaker
by Nesosana
Summary: Ella, being the ultimate Deckerstar shipper that she is, decides to give Chloe and Lucifer a little shove in the right direction. *Fluff, humor, Rated Mature for possible Adult themes in later chapters*
1. The Set-up

Lucifer, Chloe, and Ella were all standing around the Lab Tech's office. Ella actually was busy getting work done taking notes while she was analyzing specimens under the microscope. As for Lucifer and Chloe, the two had been arguing like an old married couple over which vehicle they would take to the scene of the latest homicide. The discussion had been going on for the past ten minutes without either making much headway.

"I simply don't understand what you have against riding in style, Detective?" Lucifer questioned arms folded across his chest. He'd been in the same position since things had gotten a bit heated.

Same with Chloe, who had her hands resting on her hips like a mother getting ready to scold her child. She responded to Lucifer's inquiry, " I don't. My problem is that you drive like a maniac!"

Lucifer sighed, "And you drive like an old lady on her way to her weekly bingo get together. Your point?"

"Well, at least when I drive I know that we'll make it there in one piece," Chloe jabbed him in the center of his chest with her pointer finger as she spoke for added emphasis. His well-defined chest. "Besides…" she was searching for a decent argument something that would get through her partner's often thick skull. Lucifer, looked at his fingernails, bored, trying to patiently wait for her reply as she continued, "I believe it was you who said, 'The girl is dead, I'm fairly certain she won't be going anywhere any time soon.'" she finished her statement with a flourish mocking her partner as best she could, fake British accent, pompous air, and all.

He scoffed, "Making fun of me are you now?" he leaned toward her, mirroring her posture with his hands on his hips, pushing his suit jacket aside, staring her down as best he could, attempting to change her mind. It was the first moment of silence since the two had begun arguing. Fifteen seconds or so passed before he relented, in an odd role reversal he gave her the signature Chloe Decker eyeroll as he spoke, "Ugh...fine...you win Detective. We'll take your car. But I must ask, what good is it to have a siren if you never use it?"

"Just shut up and let's go!" she said poking him in the forehead with her finger before walking around him to make her way to the room's door.

Lucifer lifted his hand to his forehead, resting it on the spot the Detective had touched. It was strange, all it was was a simple touch, yet it did something to him. It was like an electric shock that entered through his forehead and shot directly to his heart. He'd never experienced anything like it. But...it...felt..good?

Once coming back to his senses he replied, "Right." Lucifer quickly turned to exchange a mutual glance with Ella prior to leaving with the Detective. Lucifer shrugged as Ella shook her head. It was as though they knew what the other was thinking. The two broke out into a fit of laughter.

When Chloe noticed Lucifer wasn't trailing closely behind her, as usual, she went back and popped her head through the doorway into the lab, "Are you coming or not?" The two stopped chortling as soon as Chloe had returned causing both to freeze in place making her pause a beat before asking, "Wait...what's so funny?" she asked narrowing her eyes and pointing from one to the other and back again.

He shifted his attention from Ella back to Chloe, "Nothing." he replied clearing his throat and adjusting his jacket making his way to the door, "And, yes, of course Detective. I'd never miss an opportunity to 'come' with you. In many different ways, multiple times might I add." he shot her a wicked grin, playfully wiggling his eyebrows at the statement. Biting the inside of her cheek Chloe did her best to stifle the strong urge she had to rip his face off coupled with wanting to jump his bones. Which she was able to keep in check but struggled to completely quell the faint pink hue gradually painting her cheeks. His comment earned an angry groan from her and such an extreme eye roll Lucifer figured the Detective's eyes would get stuck somewhere up there and would never return to their normal state.

She gave him a shove causing him to stumble back a step, "Lucifer! You know what I meant!" she got out through gritted teeth, Chloe knew she regretted the words the moment they'd escaped her lips. She felt she should have know better when talking with her 12-year-old, man-child of a partner. "Now are you going to join me or not? Because the train is leaving." she motioned behind her toward the door followed by a defensive folding of her arms across her chest. Before he could respond her cell phone started ringing, "Gah! Hang on," she grunted in frustration reaching for the offender. "Decker?" she answered the phone. A brief pause as the person on the other end spoke. Chloe placed her hand over the receiver. In an angry whisper she informed her partner, "It's the Lieutenant." He nodded, cocking his head to the side looking a bit concerned. "Yes, yes….right. We, we were just on our way." she began walking. This time Lucifer followed suit, "Yup, okay. Will see you there. Thanks. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned her head to look at Lucifer as he walked along side of her, "You're here! Good. That was the Lieutenant. Seems we were taking so long that everyone was wondering where we were."

He paused to think, "Detective! If we're lagging so far behind, now would be a great time if I drove, yes? Either that or we should definitely use the siren! Can we, Detective?" Lucifer the eternal child eagerly asked.

"No. Lucifer, we've discussed this. You're not driving, I am. And we are not using the siren."

"But, Detective?" he pouted as though she refused to give him something he truly had his heart set on. Not even needing to speak, she shot Lucifer a stare that could kill, "Very well." he replied with a sigh as they walked across the parking lot to her car.

Ella let out a relieved exhale. The tension in the room was so great one could have cut it with a knife. It was so bad that it was starting to bother Ella. Even though she adored both Lucifer and Chloe she was glad to be able to breath again. Multiple times she had wanted to interject but decided against it. She couldn't help but dwell on the display that had taken place in her office. It was clear since day one that Ella was Chloe and Lucifer's biggest fan. She had been rooting for them to get together since the beginning. Though still no dice. "Things would be so much quieter around here if they just would get it together and get a room already. For everyone's sanity at least." Why was it taking so long? They both had to be suffering. Couldn't they see it? They weren't blind! Wasn't Linda helping Lucifer with this? If they only realized that they both had feelings for each other... Just then, the Lab Tech was struck with an idea. A brilliant idea! "That's it! Ella you're a genius!" she acknowledge herself, "Thanks Ella. You're really great too Aww, you're so sweet!" she then proceeded to give herself a hug before running off to put the wheels in motion on her devilish scheme.


	2. Step One

The next day, Chloe had dropped Trixie off at school as usual before coming into work. So far, it was a normal day. Chloe crossed the bullpen, giving a wave of acknowledgement to Dan and then to Ella as she proceeded to her desk. She gently placed the few papers she was carrying onto her desk, then removed her jacket draping it over the back of her chair. Next she pulled said chair out, and plopped herself down into it. Her attention immediately turned to the computer. She wiggled the computer's mouse, bringing the piece of technology out of its slumber. That's when she noticed it. There, taped to the corner of her computer monitor was a folded piece of paper. It had "Chloe" scrawled across the front. Her head swiveled side to side as she inspected the desks around her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and no one was watching her. With that she snatched the note with cat-like reflexes. Settling back into her desk chair with the note now in hand. Once again, she looked around hoping to maybe find the culprit watching her. Still nothing. Since her stint in acting in "Hot Tub High School" and the scandal surrounding the Palmetto case she had received notes before from her colleagues and, unfortunately, they were never good. So, one could understand her apprehension. Turning her attention to the piece of paper between her fingers she decided to read it. It was probably nothing new. In her 35 years on this Earth she pretty much had heard it all. Slowly, as though it were going to explode at any moment, she opened it. As she began to read, her face and posture changed. It went from one full of apprehension, to surprise, followed by calm, and happiness. It read:

 _"To my Dearest Detective,_

 _I have wanted to do this for a while, but wasn't sure when the best time would be or how to go about it. Before I completely lost my nerve, I figured I should write you this note. It would be an honor if you would grant me the pleasure of your presence this evening for a candlelit dinner at the Italian restaurant, Bestia. I'll be at your door to pick you up at 7:00 pm. I hope that works for you? Anyway, Looking forward to seeing you then._

 _Hopefully yours,_

 _~Lucifer"_

As she read, a goofy grin coupled with a bright red blush gradually overtook her face. Her hand was over her heart. It felt like she was in high school again and had just gotten asked out by the most popular, handsome guy in school. Chloe really hoped no one was watching her because she definitely wouldn't hear the end of it. She couldn't believe it. Had he really been harboring feelings for her all this time? Well...of course he had been trying to climb into bed with her since they met. But no, this was different. He came across as so sweet, shy, and romantic in the note. How could she say no to that? Lately, he had seemed different. He was changing. He really was trying. She figured at least she would give him a chance. Even though, she wouldn't admit it, she too had been feeling something recently for him as well.

This was so exciting! What would she wear? She grimaced as she couldn't remember the last time she had gone shopping. There really wasn't much in her closet nice enough for a restaurant like that. She did have that go to dress she always wore whenever there was a funeral or wedding she had to attend. No, that wouldn't do, it lacked any pizzazz. She wanted to "wow" him. So, she needed something new. Then there also was the question of her under garments, that was, if, it got to that. Just like the boy scouts she always liked to be prepared for anything. He'd probably prefer something much more risque but figured she'd make a quick stop at Victoria's Secret. It was a step up for her from the granny panties she owned at least. Being sexy was not on her lists of priorities as of late.

It was almost 10:00 am, she had time. At noon was her lunch break. That would be plenty of time for her to run out and do some shopping. Then she'd return and finish up her work for the day. She got off at 5:00 pm, two hours was plenty of time to get ready...right? When it came to dating she certainly was rusty. The butterflies were dive bombing each other in her stomach were filled with doubt, anxiety, and excitement all rolled into one. She felt better having somewhat of a plan laid out. Taking a relaxing deep breath she turned her focus back to the actual work that still needed to get done in the next few hours before she went running about. As she was hard at work waiting for noon to roll around, she couldn't help occasionally picking-up the note and re-reading it. No matter how many times she read it she was just as touched as the first time.

Normally, Lucifer would saunter into the precinct at around 10:00 am. But this morning he had to settle a few things at LUX. With Maze now being a bounty hunter didn't leave her much time to tend to the tedious tasks at the club. It was frustrating trying to balance everything, how did Maze do it? He appreciated her a bit more for what she did and even though he wouldn't say it he missed his right hand demon assisting with running the club. There had been a mix up with the alcohol order that he needed to sort out. He wished he could find someone to replace Maze and fast! Though as the saying goes, good help was always hard to find. He couldn't trust LUX to just anyone of his beautiful, empty headed male and female human bimbos.

It was after 12:00 pm when Lucifer arrived at the precinct. He was glad to be there. It was a breath of fresh air from what he had to deal with this morning. He looked forward to seeing the Detective. She always managed to put a smile on his face among other things. He strolled over to the Detective's desk only to see that her chair was empty along with her personal belongings missing. Glancing up at the clock on the wall taking in the time, he nodded to himself as he figured she must be out to lunch. He snapped his fingers in disappointment. With that he dishearteningly flopped into his chair next to her desk. "Lucifer!" he heard his name being called. Wheeling around toward the direction of the voice. At first he was puzzled, but then grateful for the distraction. He saw that it was Ella who had been trying to get his attention. He smiled as he observed the bubbly lab tech gesturing for him to come over. With that he hopped up from his seat and strutted over to the lab.

"Move yer keister, mister!" Ella remarked as she shut the door behind the lanky club owner. "Finally! I've seen molasses move faster than you."

"What?" Lucifer curiously cocked his head at her remark looking a bit offended, "I was moving as fast as I could for my half-brother's sake."

"You would think with those long legs of yours you'd move faster." She said gesturing to his legs. He furrowed his brows at her comment. "Nevermind!" she exclaimed with a wave, attempting to defuse the situation.

"Well, then, what's the emergency? Hmm?" Lucifer inquired dusting himself off.

Ella leaned forward, raising her hand to the side of her mouth, her eyebrows lowered as she whispered, "It's a secret." When she stepped back she nodded and bit her lip slyly.

Lucifer perked up at the Lab Tech's new information, "Ooh! Do tell! Is it about the Douche?" Smirking as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"No, no. Nothing like that" she waved her hands at him before continuing, "Chloe's gone to lunch. But before she left she gave me this and told me to give it to you when I saw you." Ella enthusiastically reached into the pocket of her gray hoodie and whipped out the folded note as she extended her arm trying to hand it to Lucifer. "But you gotta keep it on the DL no one can know about it." His gaze landed on her hand holding the piece of paper. He was very confused but he finally caught on reaching out to take it from her. Thoroughly inspecting it before turning it back over. He noticed that his name was written on the front. Before he could open it, Ella thought it best to correct her previous statement, "But...but me! You can tell me of course." Her hands were intertwined behind her as she leaned slightly forward shooting him a wink.

He still was very perplexed by what Ella was trying to get at. He figured the answer to his questions lay in the piece of paper he now held.

"Go on! Open it." Ella motioned at him to hurry up. He sure was moving slow today. Well...maybe more for her liking he was moving too slow.

He unfolded the piece of paper and started to read it, to Ella's dismay, silently:

 _"Dear Lucifer,_

 _There's been something eating away at me for some time. Not entirely sure how to explain it I figured it was best to get it down on paper. As much as I try to ignore it, the feelings I have just won't go away. Before it gets any worse I decided it was probably best I tried something new. Even though I may seem at times uninterested, I must admit that you've managed to get under my skin. So, I was wondering if you would be available for dinner tonight? I was thinking of going to that popular Italian place Bestia. If you're interested, please meet me at my house at 7:00 pm. And, yes, we may take your car._

 _See you then!_

 _~Chloe"_

What was this? Was the Detective asking him out to dinner? Was this a date? His heart skipped a beat as he re-read the message to make sure he didn't misinterpret it. And...she had feelings for him? His heart was jumping for joy, he felt as though it would leap right out of his chest. The sensation was overwhelming. He was light as a feather, he just might float away. Hunching over his hands clutching onto his knees making sure he was still planted firmly on the linoleum beneath his feet. Taking a moment or two to gather his thoughts and calm his breathing once more. He sprang up as he realized time was ticking away he had to get moving!

"Well...what did it sa-" Ella began.

Lucifer, flustered, interrupted her as he folded the piece of paper, shoved it into his suit jacket pocket searching for the door, and wrenched it open, "I-I….I'll see you around Ella!"

"Where are yo-" she attempted to ask the now frantic club owner.

As he made his exit, he called back to her in a extremely cheery voice, "Thank you Ella. Tata!"

The lab now empty. Ella stood alone in front of the lab bench stunned. "Great." Ella slammed her arms down to her sides shaking her head.

Lucifer had bolted out of Ella's office and was already running up the precinct stairs, then the door to the parking lot. He jumped into the Corvette, started up the engine, and sped off. There was so much to do, so much to plan. Wait. What was expected of him? What was he supposed to do for a date? He knew all about humans when it came to their desires, especially their carnal ones, but a date? That was all new to him. But where could he get information? He had observed some things from movies. But he needed a bit more than that and STAT! He wouldn't ask the Douche. Even though he managed to woo the Detective originally he ultimately screwed up and lost her. His loss which Lucifer was extremely thankful for. Maze and Amenadiel wouldn't be of any help either. And where was he even going?! He didn't have a clue. Too caught up in his thoughts as he drove around aimlessly. Not too long after an idea came to him. A toothy grin, rivaling that of the Cheshire Cat, was plastered on his face as he made an illegal U-turn, the vehicle obeying as it wheeled around heading in the opposite direction. For once, he was glad the Detective hadn't been in his car to ridicule him about his reckless driving.

Without hesitation Lucifer turned down the hallway and as he reached his destination he flung the door open, "Doctor?" he called out as he leaned inside.

There Dr. Linda Martin was seated, behind her desk, eating what appeared to be a chicken Cesar salad. Prior to the intrusion she had taken a forkful of the roughage and was now in the process of chewing it, trying her best not to choke on it, rendering her mute. Not expecting anyone, before she was rudely interrupted, now with her mouth full of food she was unable to protest. It was the good Doctor's lunch break. She had had the discussion about using her lunch break as an opportunity for free therapy with Maze in the past. But not with Lucifer, though he at least was a paying customer.

Lucifer checked to see if there was someone sitting on the couch before he proceeded, "Ah! good! You're not with a client." He gave a single clap of his hands at the revelation.

"Please. Sit." Linda offered sarcastically, her mouth now empty and wind pipe clear, as she gestured for Lucifer to take a seat on the couch.

"Thank you Doctor." with her invitation Lucifer lowered himself down on the black leather couch, crossing his right leg across his left, folding his hands in his lap.

"We don't have an appointment scheduled for today." Linda began.

"Yes, well I have a pressing matter that needs to be attended to." Lucifer informed her.

"It must be for you to barge in during my lunch break." Linda still a bit miffed about being interrupted. She figured since it was her lunch after all she would continue to eat as they talked. All the while Lucifer was oblivious to her annoyance.

"Absolutely! It's an emergency!" Lucifer exclaimed.

"Is it about your Mother?" Linda, with a hint of fear in her tone, inquired.

Lucifer reassured her, "No, no. Nothing like that. It's about the Detective."

"Is she alright?" Linda asked concerned.

"She's fine. Mostly." He began, "You see...she's asked me out on a date."

"Lucifer! That's wonderful!" His therapist exclaimed.

Lucifer had a smile on his face and his cheeks were rosy as he spoke, "Yes, I must admit that I myself am quite giddy about that fact as well actually. Surprised, for sure, but very pleased."

Linda sensing that there must be something else behind it asked, "But…?"

Lucifer took a breath before he explained his dilemma, "Well...my problem is...is that...I've never been on a date before."

"Oh." the Doctor said as she was unable to hide her astonishment at the new knowledge.

The Devil leaned forward in his seat, fixing his shirt, and looking at his hands as he spoke, "I want it to be perfect. So, I need some advice and I didn't know who else I should talk to."

Linda asked, "You said she invited you out?"

"Yes, that's correct." Lucifer confirmed.

"So, the major details must be already handled, no?" Making sure she had the facts straight while assisting to relieve her patient's anxiety.

"Yeah, I presume so. I'm supposed to arrive at her house by 7:00 this evening and take her to Bestia."

"Oooh! Good choice! I highly recommend the Grilled Whole Branzino." Linda took another bite of her salad, though after mentioning the Branzino it wasn't nearly as satisfying as it had been when she first started eating it.

"Yes, so I hear. I had been looking forward to trying this place. Works out for me."

"What else do you need to know?" Linda asked, not entirely sure of what issue remained.

Lucifer looked up at the Doctor as he asked the questions that had been swirling around his brain ever since he left the police station, "Well...what actually goes into a date? Am I supposed to bring anything in particular? How does one act? Am I supposed to do anything special?"

She tried her best to tackle all of his questions, "You can bring something. It usually is thoughtful if you bring her maybe some flowers, chocolates, wine, or a little gift."

Lucifer listened intently as Linda spoke. "Okay, that's not too difficult. I can do that."

Linda continued, "I would recommend that you just be yourself Lucifer. After all Chloe must like you enough to have asked you out to dinner."

"Be myself. How can you go wrong with this, am I right?" he smirked as he gestured to his body.

"Yes...well..." Linda cleared her throat as she shook the oh so pleasurable memories from her mind returning to his questions, "As for what happens, the first date is all about trying to get to know one another. Even though you both have a past together. It's about knowing your partner even better. You can ask questions about different interests, hobbies, favorite movies, food...you see where I'm going with this?"

"Right. Learn about the other person. Got it." As Linda answered his pressing questions, he literally made a mental note of everything she'd said. Another question popped into his head, "And what about sex? You have sex after the date, yes?"

"No, no. If this person is someone special to you, as it appears to be with the Detective..." Linda began her explanation.

"Yes, of course." Lucifer nodded to further emphasize the point.

"...then usually it's encouraged you wait until after the first date to have sex."

"Oh...well..." That wasn't at all the answer he was expecting. These humans and their rules. No wonder they were so uptight. Refusing to give into their desires, letting lose, and having fun. He figured if you liked each other, why wait? But...with Chloe it was different. He wanted to do what was right by her. Everything needed to be perfect. She deserved only the best. And that is what he would, try, to give her. "When would you recommend we have sex?" Lucifer asked.

"After the fifth date? But it's truly up to the couple. Both parties need to be consenting. Some people need time and like to take it slow. From what I've observed the Detective might be one of those people."

"Ah. I've already been waiting for 1 year, 6 months, and 5 days. What's another couple weeks, right?" Lucifer shrugged and chuckled. Though, since the "Stewardess Interruptus" incident a few weeks prior and seeing how it effected the Detective he had, for the first time in his very long existence, become celibate for her. Yet, every time he tried to divulge that information to her she either wouldn't listen or she wouldn't believe him.

"Any other questions?" Linda asked taking Lucifer out of his thoughts.

"No, I think that's it for now actually." He glanced down at his phone, "Well! Would you look at the time! I have errands to run and I need to get ready before the main event." He slapped his thighs as he lifted himself up off of the couch, "Thank you Doctor you've been a huge help as always!"

Smiling Linda said, "Let me know how it goes!"

"Will do." he gave her a little salute and a smile as he made his way out the door.

With that Lucifer scampered out of her office he had a spring in his step. Linda had put him at ease. He now knew what he needed to do. This dating thing would be easy, he was the Lord of Hell after all. He was off to buy his Detective a little something, then back to his penthouse to shower, and get dressed for the big date.


	3. Preparations

Chloe quickly packed up her work and rushed as fast as she could to pick Trixie up from school. Since she was in a hurry to get home Chloe didn't have time to cook and decided on going through the McDonald's Drive-Thru to buy Trixie a Happy Meal. She made it home by 5:30 pm. "Okay...so... there's an hour-and-a-half before Lucifer gets here. That should be enough time, right?" Her nerves were starting to take over as Chloe fiddled with the keys in the lock. It took her three attempts to get it right.

When the two finally walked inside the apartment Trixie asked somewhat concerned, "Is everything alright Mommy?"

The question knocked Chloe out of her internal ramblings, "Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah, everything's fine Monkey. Why?"

"Well...you were really quiet all the way here. You look like you're really worried about something. And you bought me McDonald's." The little girl paused a moment then continued, "Am I in trouble?" Trixie asked sheepishly.

"No, oh, sweetie. You're not in trouble. Mommy is just...really... busy." Chloe helped to ease her daughter's worries as she knelt down and wrapped her arms around the little one's waist giving her a reassuring bear hug.

As Trixie pulled away from the embrace, she looked her mother straight in the eyes, "Are you going somewhere?" Trixie inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"Well…" Chloe paused, trying to think of how to disarm her 9-year-old daughter. "Mommy's meeting a friend tonight." She nodded to her little girl as she spoke reaffirming her statement. Not wanting to lie to her daughter her answer should be sufficient. It was the truth, mostly...

"Is it Lucifer?" A mischievous, knowing, smirk formed at the corner of Trixie's mouth.

Chloe was surprised by her little girl's question. Her jaw hung agape. How did she know things like that? Things that even the most clever of 9-year-olds wouldn't pick up on. That daughter of hers was tremendously perceptive. But her insight never failed to surprise Chloe. Well...there was no hiding it now, "...Yeah..."

"Are you going on a date?" the intuitive young one asked, her eyes narrowed as she continued to smirk looking at her mother.

"I guess you can call it that." Chloe turned her head away briefly from Trixie in an attempt to hide the blush playing on her cheeks.

"Yay! You're going on a date with Lucifer!" Trixie exclaimed jumping up and down in pure excitement. At least she didn't have to worry about Trixie approving of her potential future boyfriend. That was a plus. 30-seconds later, when she calmed her joyous bouncing down, the little girl gestured to Chloe, "Mom we need to do something about this."

"Ha! Well...I wasn't going out like this you little Weasel." Chloe reached out to tickle her daughter making her squeal with laughter. "But you can help me get ready." she suggested to Trixie.

"Really?!" Her daughter eagerly clapped her hands together.

"Yup." Chloe smiled. Trixie's energy was surely infectious.

"Double yay!" Trixie threw her hands in the air and once again jumped up and down in glee.

"But while Mommy's in the shower you go eat your food Baby. Okay?" Chloe stood, dusted her pants off, adjusted her shirt, and patted Trixie on the back to encourage her to eat.

"Mmmhmm." Trixie was still grinning as she nodded, acknowledging her Mother.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit." Once Trixie headed toward the counter Chloe turned and made her way down the hall toward the bathroom.

Trixie ran over to the kitchen counter, pulled out a chair for herself, scaling the tall stool she plopped herself down and happily ate her cheeseburger and french fries. In between bites, she played with the sparkly, princess Barbie toy that came with the Happy Meal. About 10 minutes passed and someone was turning keys in the tumbler, unlocking the door. The door swung open to reveal Mazikeen. "Maze!" Trixie shouted unable to hide her excitement as she jumped down from her chair and bolted over to the entranceway wrapping her little arms tightly around the demon's legs.

This was a common occurrence between the two and the demon had grown accustomed to it. Maze reached down and lifted Trixie up, holding the little girl on her hip, "Hey little human. You miss me?"

"Of course!" Trixie exclaimed.

"I missed you too. But I do have a bunch of new awesome stories to tell you." A mischievous expression formed on the Demon's face.

"Ooh! I can't wait. But, Maze, guess what?!" Trixie said as she wiggled excitedly in Maze's arms.

"What?" Maze asked.

"Mommy's going on a date." Trixie informed her friend in a playful tone.

"Oh, yeah?" Maze appeared to be a bit concerned about the new development, "With who?" she asked, eyes narrowed voice taking on a more serious tone.

Trixie gently grabbed onto Maze's shoulder as she shifted in her arms, moving closer to whisper directly into Maze's ear, "Lucifer." There was a Cheshire grin plastered on Trixie's face as she leaned back to observe Maze's reaction.

"Really? Well, we'll just have to help them out won't we?" Maze replied intrigued by the new development.

"Yup! Mommy said I can help her get ready."

Maze gently lowered Trixie back to the floor as the little girl skipped back to her food. "Hey Maze, you want some french fries?"

"Sure." Maze answered leaning on the island resting her elbows on the the surface munching away on a particularly long fry. The demon took a quick glance around the kitchen, then turning her attention back to Trixie, she asked, "Where's your Mom?"

"She's in the shower. She should be out soon." Trixie finished as she took a sip of apple juice.

Another ten minutes or so passed by as Trixie finished her dinner with the assistance of Maze. The two remained seated in the kitchen entertaining themselves with Trixie's newest toy. When footsteps were heard coming down the hallway.

"Here she comes!" Trixie squealed as she and the demon turned their heads toward the figure entering the kitchen.

"Well…?" Chloe questioned with her arms stretched out by her sides.

"Wait...did someone die?" Maze asked as she pointed at Chloe's choice of dress.

"You don't like it?" Chloe now was a bit self conscious.

"That's because it's your funeral dress, Mommy." Trixie explained shaking her head in disapproval of her mother's current outfit.

Chloe sighed. "Alright…" she said as she walked back to her bedroom.

Once they heard the door to Chloe's room shut Trixie finally spoke up, "What is she thinking!" the little girl lightly slapped herself on the forehead.

"I know, right?" Maze replied, the two laughing. "If she's trying to get anywhere with Lucifer, that certainly isn't going to cut it." The demon added pouring herself a glass of Vodka before throwing it back.

Chloe had presented another 3 outfits to her judges all garnering a similar response as the first. "Tough crowd." she said to herself as she closed the door behind her once more to change into another dress. Had her choices all been that far off the mark? She wanted to build a little suspense by showing her usual dress off first. Though she wasn't anticipating the others to be just as blazae as the first. Well...good thing she kept the receipts just in case.

This was it, she was now down to her final dress. "If this one doesn't work, I guess I'll be going naked." she said speaking to herself as she let out a soft laugh while reaching for and slipping on the dress. Taking a deep, soothing breath, she slowly exhaled. "Here goes nothing." she said gently smoothing out her dress as she opened the bedroom door making the long walk to the kitchen.

Upon entering she smiled hopefully at her roommate and her daughter. Chloe had on a short red number, that ended at mid thigh, which displaying her amazing legs. The fabric clung complementary to her curves further accentuating her assets. The entire thing was made up of a delicate lace that added a playful, peek-a-boo effect as her arms, shoulders, and lovely cleavage were exposed underneath. If that weren't enough the back of the dress slipped down to her waist showing off her back.

They were frozen and completely silent. The grin and hope quickly faded away from Chloe. "What? Is it really that bad? Ugh! I give up! Why do I even try..." she threw her hands up in the air out of frustration turning to storm off back to the bedroom.

"No, no. Chloe! Wait!" Maze started chasing after her friend. She gently placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder causing her to turn and face the demon.

"It's perfect, Mommy!" Trixie blurted out, she had ran over to join Maze and her Mom at the doorway to the kitchen.

"She's right." Maze agreed.

"But...then why didn't you guys just say so?" Chloe asked confused looking at Maze and then Trixie.

"We were just both stunned. All the ones you had brought out before were boring. But this one...is something else. I know Lucifer will love you in anything you wear Chloe."

"When Lucifer sees you he'll go crazy!" Trixie said enthusiastically, making an "explosion" noise and gesture toward her head for emphasis.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Maze acknowledged high-fiving the little human and then nodding.

Chloe smiled genuinely at her daughter and Maze, when her eyes happened to glance up at the clock on the oven. "Oh no! It's 6:30 already. He'll be here in half-an-hour." Chloe felt the return of the killer butterflies swirling around in her stomach.

"We better hurry! Don't worry Chloe, we got this." Maze confidently said, turning her friend around and gently pushing her back toward the bathroom.

The shiny, classic, black Corvette pulled into the guest space in the apartment complex's parking lot. It became quieter as Lucifer turned off the ignition. "Let's see…Flowers? Check. Gift? Check." Lucifer went through a list of what he had brought making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He continued, "Hair?" he reached up, tilting the rear view mirror so he could get a better look at himself. The ride in the convertible hadn't mussed up his flawless hair too badly. But just to be safe he quickly ran a comb through his dark locks. "Check." He acknowledged as he patted at his hair with his hands. "Devilish charm?" he shot himself one of his signature sexy smirks which reflected back at him in the rearview mirror. "Check." he elicited a sexy purr as he tightened the tie around his neck. "The Devil himself? Check and check." He them glanced down at the car radio's clock which read 6:55 PM. "Well...it's go time. I can't be any more prepared then I am currently at this moment." Even though that might have been the case. And he appeared to be his calm and confident self, it was all a front. Honestly his stomach was doing somersaults.

Lucifer strolled up to Chloe's front door. He dusted some stray lint off of his shoulder, pulled his jacket down into place, and ran his palm over his hair one more time. Lifting his hand up to the door, making a fist. But then, he froze. Something kept him from knocking. How many times had he been at the Detective's house? It shouldn't be any different. But as much as he tried to rationalize it, it was different. This was all new territory to him. Good thing he had arrived early since he stood there for a good 5 minutes at her door contemplating whether he would knock or not. Finally, he figured to just do it. There was no more going backwards. He gently rapped on the wooden door. There. He had done it.

There it was. A knock at the door. "He's here!" Chloe exclaimed as she looked around nervously. She was perched on the lid of the closed toilet serving as an impromptu beauty chair while Maze and Trixie worked.

"It's alright Chloe. I just finished with your make-up. I'll go answer the door." Maze explained as she headed to the bathroom door. Turning to look at Chloe before leaving giving her a warm comforting smile, "You look awesome. Lucifer's not going to know what to do with himself."

"Really?" Chloe asked unsure, looking up at her friend.

"Really. I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Maze chuckled. Just then there was another knock at the door. Making the trio jump. "Well, I better go get that." Maze said as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Lucifer was about to knock on the door for a third time when it swung open. "Ah...finally!" Lucifer said releasing a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding. "Maze?!" He was surprised to see his former right hand woman standing on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here? Where's...where's Chloe?" He tried looking around the demon starting as panic began to creep in think that maybe Chloe had changed her mind.

"I just got back from a mission this afternoon. Chloe's just finishing up. She'll be out in a minute. Come on in." Maze answered finally stepping aside inviting her former master inside.

Heaving a sigh of relief he entered the residence. He took a seat on one of the bar stools waiting with bated breath for his date to make an appearance.

Trixie was just finishing up weaving the last few strands of Chloe's braid. "There!" Trixie announced.

"You finished babe?" Chloe asked her daughter.

"Yup! Here." Trixie exclaimed as she passed her Mom the handheld mirror to examine Maze and Trixie's handiwork.

"Tada!" Trixie said as her Mom finally got a look at herself.

"Wow…" was all Chloe managed to get out. She looked like a goddess. The red, smokey eye Maze had given her complimented her dress and eyes well, along with the red lipstick. Normally the tight laced Detective was fine with a nude color or pinks for her lips. She felt red was too bold. But in this case, it was perfect!

Trixie spoke up, breaking Chloe out of her daydream, "You ready, Mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetie."

"Time to meet your prince."

Someone clearly had been watching too many Disney movies. Though...if he was who he claimed to be then he was technically was a prince. Chloe couldn't help but to laugh at her daughter's comment, "Okay, Monkey. Let's go. You lead the way." she said motioning for Trixie to open the bathroom door.

Maze quickly glanced to the bathroom door as she stalked closer to Lucifer as though she were about to pounce on her pray. Feeling the tension, Lucifer couldn't help but lean away from his former bartender. The demon got her face as close to Lucifer's as she could. Lucifer squirmed a bit unable to move any further with the granite counter digging into his back. "What do you think you're doing?" Lucifer asked, confused, looking Maze in the eyes.

"Listen! I care a great deal for you and Chloe. And even though I very much approve of this. I don't care if you're my former boss or not. If you do anything, anything at all to hurt Chloe I will hunt you down and gut you from stem to stern like the slimy fish that you are." Maze motioned to the floor and then up to his head.

"Maze. You know I would never hurt the Detective." Lucifer replied in a calm, honest tone attempting to sit up again. That is until Maze bent forward once more.

"Understood?!" She demanded poking him in the middle of his chest, hard. Using a tone of voice she reserved for the souls that she tortured down in hell.

Lucifer swallowed both out of fear and somewhat arousal, "Yes." He responded simply.

"Good. Just thought you should know." Maze stepped back a few feet standing off to the side.

"Yay!" Trixie shouted as she bolted out of the bathroom.

"Perfect timing." Maze said smirked watching as Trixie launched herself at Lucifer's calves. "Lucifer!" she shouted. Still being on the stool Lucifer had nowhere to go to avoid the girl's assault.

"Ah!" Lucifer threw his hands up. "Yes, hello to you too spawn." he awkwardly patted the child's head. Followed by Lucifer fishing out the handkerchief in his suit pocket. Delicately wiping his hand off. Then shaking the fabric out before putting it back where it belonged.

Trixie stepped back and grinned up at Lucifer. "You're taking my Mommy out for a date aren't you?"

"Why, yes, I suppose I am." Lucifer cleared his throat as he leaned his elbow back on the counter. Trying his best to look calm and cool.

Trixie moved a hand to her mouth and stage whispered to him, "Okay, but don't have her back too late. She has work tomorrow." finishing it off folding her arms across her chest. Lucifer tried not to laugh as he knew he'd seen her mother take the same pose with him. Though...the attitude behind it seemed more like something she'd picked up from Maze.

"Ah...right...well...we'll see child. I'll try my best to get her back at a reasonable hour." Lucifer replied smiling down at Trixie. Seems everyone was giving him a hard time tonight. Hopefully things would be easier when it was just him and the Detective.

"Trixie that's okay sweetie. Why don't you give Lucifer some space." Chloe called to her daughter as she walked into the kitchen.

It was as though Amenadiel had slowed down time. Everything was in slow motion. Lucifer raised his head up from the floor, to her shoes, legs...Wow! Her legs. Her tight calves. The way the red lace grazed her creamy thighs, up to her hips, stomach, chest. Was the Detective showing some skin?! Her long graceful neck, chin, her delicate features, those large, sapphire blue eyes which seemed to pop even more with the make-up. To top it all off her golden hair appeared to glow. Red certainly was her color. Lucifer's heart stopped for a few beats as he took in the sight before him. His jaw hung wide open, almost comically so that it might break off.

Maze had whipped out her phone snickering as she filmed his entire reaction. "This is great!" Maze said as she let out a snort. She bent slightly shifting closer to Trixie as she said, "His mind is totally blown right now."

"Uh huh! I told you." Trixie replied as she started giggling.

"Ahem!" Chloe roughly cleared her throat startling Lucifer, Maze, and Trixie. Maze tried her best to inconspicuously put away her phone. Trixie stood up straight. Lucifer shook his head as though trying to remove the cobwebs. Well at least his heart had started up again.

"Well…?" Chloe asked looking for some sort of an answer. This was a horrible idea. What was she thinking that he ever had actual feelings for her.

"Detective..." Lucifer said breathlessly, holding a hand to his chest trying to catch his breath again. She stared at him wide eyed unsure of how he was feeling. He wasn't giving much to go on. The doubt was setting back within her. "You...you are...breathtaking." Lucifer managed to get out at last. Which was the honest to Dad truth as his breathing was returning to normal.

"You...you really think so?" She smiled shyly looking at his feet, then bravely gazing back at his face.

"Of course I do." There was a gentleness in his eyes she'd never seen before. She knew he never lied, it was something he prided himself on but still she wanted to know for sure. "Oh! Here." he began remembering that he had something for her. He got up from where he'd been sitting. He tried to hide the gifts he had brought for her behind his back with not much luck. Lucifer carefully walked over to Chloe, now standing directly in front of her, toe to toe. "These are for you." he announced raising a bouquet of two dozen roses and a large heart shaped box of chocolates which were held by a white teddy bear with a little red ribbon tied around it's neck. "I figured you might like these. Maybe we could share the box of chocolate later...or...um...the very least I'm sure you can share it with Beatrice."

"Can I have some Mommy? Can I? Please?" Trixie pleaded.

"Not now sweetie. We can eat them later okay?"

"Okay." Trixie poutted.

Chloe gently plucked the roses and chocolates from his hands. Preciously holding on to the items. She couldn't help but lower her head to the bouquet taking in their lovely scent. "Lucifer...they're absolutely beautiful. Thank you." she reached up and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. Lucifer was taken aback by the gesture. "I should put these in water." Chloe said as she walked past him moving deeper into the kitchen.

Lucifer lifted his hand up to caressing his cheek, gently touching the area Chloe just kissed. He felt his heartbeat quicken as if there were a hummingbird powering it. "You're welcome…" he whispered an awkward smile tugging on his lips. He slowly turned around watching Chloe as she flitted from the cabinet grabbing a vase, to the sink, filling it with water, and delicately placing the roses into it. Wait...was her dress low cut in the back? He was mesmerized by her soft skin, the curve of her spine, leading even lower...he shook the thoughts from his head.

"Wow! There are so many flowers." Trixie stated standing on her tiptoes trying to get a better look at them.

"There are. Aren't they pretty?" Chloe added.

"They sure are." Trixie said in awe.

"I hate to break up this sweet moment between you two but we should really be going before they forfeit our reservations." Lucifer explained.

"Oh, right!" Chloe answered almost forgetting that they had to be somewhere.

"Chloe," Maze started as she walked over to her roommate, resting a hand on Chloe's forearm, she leaned in, "Don't worry about Trixie. I'll watch her. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you so much, Maze! That means a lot." Chloe replied sincerely touched. And appreciative that she wouldn't need to call an emergency babysitter.

The demon moved even closer, whispering directly into the human's ear loud enough only for Chloe to hear, "You know you mean a lot to me, right?" Chloe nodded her head in response. "Even though we're friends and I'm happy you and Lucifer are getting together but if you ever hurt him I will be sure to make your life a living hell."

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she listened to Maze. "What?" Chloe whispered flabbergasted at what her roommate was saying.

"Dishes everywhere! Literally!" Maze threatened.

"You...you wouldn't." Chloe stammered.

"Oh, I would. And that's only the beginning Decker. Got it?!" Maze growled in her ear.

Chloe was taken aback by Maze's out of the blue threat. Not sure what else to say or do she just nodded.

"Good." Maze stepped away from Chloe. "Now you too kids have fun. We won't wait up." Maze tapped Chloe on the back as she winked at the couple standing before her. Maze moved over to where Trixie was standing her arm placed around Trixie's shoulders giving the small human a little squeeze. Trixie smiled.

Lucifer walked closer to Chloe, looking down at her, "Shall we?" he offered her his arm.

Chloe grinned back up to the tall, dark, handsome man before her, "Yes, we shall." she giggled as she wrapped her arm around his. Her giggle was like music to his ears. He grinned. It felt amazing to have her so close to him.

They made it to the door and both awkwardly grabbed for the doorknob, their hands touching nervously exchanging a laugh. "Let, let me get it Detective." Lucifer offered as he pulled the door open. "There. After you Detective."

"Thank you kind sir." she teasingly gave him a small curtsey.

With that they exited the apartment.

"Bye Mommy! Have a good time." Trixie called out the window to them.

Chloe laughed as she turned to see Trixie looking out the window, "Thanks Monkey. Be good. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Lucifer!" Trixie shouted.

"Bye Beatrice. Don't let Maze give you a hard time." He called back.

"You're funny! Bye!" She waved before running deeper into the house.

Chloe and Lucifer shook their heads chuckling as they continued to make their way toward the parking lot.

"My lady, your chariot awaits." Lucifer announced gesturing towards his vehicle once they made it to where the Corvette was parked. With that Lucifer lifted Chloe's hand up to his lips where he placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles. She couldn't help but give Lucifer a starry eyed gaze which he returned. He walked her over to the passenger side door opening it for her, guiding her inside. She took her time sitting to make sure she wasn't flashing him prematurely with her short skirt or any nosey neighbors for that matter. Lucifer gently shut the door as he jogged to the opposite side of the car, opening the driver's side door hopping in. He started up the classic car causing it to purr to life. That sound! Despite their argument the other day she did love his shiny, little, black, Corvette. Lucifer smiled and nodded to Chloe. He raised his right arm and placed it on the back of her seat as he turned to look behind him. Though he got distracted by the beautiful sight next to him. His comfortable smile turned awkward as he stared at her, his gaze dropping down avoiding her eyes as he finally was able to see behind him without it being weird. He backed out of the space and made it out down her street heading in the direction of the restaurant.

Maze and Trixie watched as Lucifer and Chloe faded out of sight. Maze turned to Trixie and said, "We make a great team you and I kid!"

"We sure do!" The little human gave her demon friend a high-five with a loud slap. "Didn't Mommy look beautiful Maze?" Trixie asked.

"She sure did." Maze nodded satisfied with the work they'd both done. "Come on, Trixie. They're going to be a while. Let's watch that favorite movie of yours. The one with the yellow, pill shaped creatures." Maze offered.

"Oooh! Minions. Yay!" Trixie sprinted for the couch, diving bombing onto it, tapping the seat next to her inviting Maze over. Maze took one last look out the window as she smirked and walked over to where Trixie was sitting.

 _AN: Thanks so much for taking the time to read and comment! It means a lot to me. I'll start working on their actual date as soon as I can (darn college, takes me away from writing a drawing. :-( ). Let me know of any questions you want Lucifer to ask Chloe or Chloe to ask Luci, or anything you want them to discuss. Thank you all so much again! I hope this chapter was enjoyable. It was the first time I wrote for Maze and I was very nervous._


End file.
